Disney's Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon)
Interview The Pictures of Disney Movie in special editon from The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (The Lion King 1½), Hercules, Mulan and Mulan 2, in the crossover with Digimon. I have just finished the script of a picture I have entitle "Hakuna Matata", It includes the story and the dialogs as well as the lines of the song “Hakuna Matata”. I have also included the imagines of the characters of the picture “Hakuna Matata” by Disney. The envelope contains the screenplay, the songs and the images to be sent to Disney Studios. The fact that the Digimon characters have some differences with the Disney characters. Never the less, I have notice that, for over ten years I have seen in Internet and in the Disney and Toon Channels that there have been some programs where this characters have been shown together. These gave me the idea and have realized that some couples of this characters could be presented as friends, I have devised them this: *Timon and Pumbaa are Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu friends “The Lion King" picture. *Pain and Panic are two little devils that renounced from the Underworld as Hercules; overthrow Hades in the picture "Hercules”. *Mushu and Cri Kee are Mulan’s friends in the "Mulan". All this Characters traveled to Tokyo in order to meet the young boys and girls and their Digimons (T.K, Kari, Davis, Tai, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Agumon and every more). *Rafiki (From The Lion King) and three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (From The Lion King) and the first of the characters of the villains: Devimon. *I have drawn Medusa, the Gorgona and Coyotemon, that is a new Digimon. All this characters are of my creation. *I have edited several scenes and have included some scenes of Panama, among them I can mention the forest surrounding Portobelo going toward San Lorenzo. All this characters, meaning, Timon, Pumbaa, Pain, Panic, Mushu and Cri Kee, with the young people with their Digimons traveled back to Panama where they were in danger, due to the evil Digimons, in order to save the world. Production by Xavier Antonio De La Guardia Fernandez in Panamá. I have in the movie script and song's lyrics and send to Walt Disney Studios. Characters Main characters/Heroes *'Timon' *'Pumbaa' *'Pain & Panic' *'T.K Takaishi' *'Patamon' *'Kari Kamiya' *'Gatomon' *'Mushu' *'Cri-Kee' Supporting characters *'Davis Motomiya' *'Veemon' *'Yolei Inoue' *'Hawkmon' *'Ken Ichijouji' *'Wormmon' *'Tai Kamiya' *'Agumon' *'Matt Ishida' *'Gabumon' *'Sora Takenouchi' *'Biyomon' *'Izzy Izumi' *'Tentomon' *'Mimi Tachikawa' *'Palmon' *'Joe Kido' *'Gomamon' *'Cody Hida' *'Armardillomon' *'Rafiki' Villains *'Devimon' *'Medusa' **'Coyotemon' ***'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' (formerly) Voice Cast Members *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Fewer as Pain & Panic *Doug Erholtz as T.K Takaishi *Bridget Hoffman as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Mark Moseley as Mushu *Frank Welker as Cri-Kee *Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *Jim Cummings as Coyotemon Songs #'" Hakuna Matata"' (Main Titles from Rhythm of Pride Lands) - Timon, Pumbaa, Pain, Panic, Mushu and Cri-Kee #'"Stand by Me"' - Timon and Pumbaa #'"Yummy, Yummy, Yummy I've got bugs in my tummy”' - Timon, Pumbaa, Bugs, Meerkats & Warthogs #'"Kube”' - Pain & Panic #'"Hey Timon, Hey Pumbaa”' (Hey Digimon) - Mushu and Cri-Kee #'"Warthog Rhapsody”' - Timon and Pumbaa #'"Can You Feel the Love Tonight”' (New Version) - Timon, Pumbaa, T.K and Kari #'"Hakuna Matata”' (Finale) - Timon and Pumbaa #'"Hakuna Matata”' (End Title) - Bahan Men #'"Can You Feel the Love Tonight”' (End Title) - S Club Galleries The envelope contains the screenplay in the images. Disney_Hakuna_Matata_-_The_crossover_of_Digimon.png|Disney's Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) 31.-Rafiki.gif Hakuna_Matata.jpg|Hakuna Matata proter Disney Hakuna Matata Movie.png Walt Disney’s DTV – Hakuna Matata Golden Oldies.png Disney-Hakuna-Matata-in-Pan.png Timon & Pumbaa crying T.K & Kari.JPG Patamon, T.K, Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon & Pumbaa with Patamon and T.K The Death of Kari.png|Kari Dead Timon%2C_Pumbaa_%26_companies_in_Japan.PNG Videos Category:Fan Fiction Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Films Category:Disney animated films Category:Anime Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Digimon Adventure Category:The Lion King Category:Hercules Category:Mulan